weekend_polskafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Soulless Freddy
Soulless Freddy (z ang. Bezduszny Freddy) to jeden z antagonistów występujących w grze "WEEKEND_". Jest on bardziej zniszczoną wersją Withered Freddy'ego występującego we Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Począwszy od pierwszej nocy ożywa i zaczyna się przemieszczać po magazynie w celu dostania się do biura i dorwania Mike'a Schmidt'a. Wygląd Soulless Freddy jest Animatronikiem-niedźwiedziem o typowej budowie dla Animatroników składającej się z dwóch rąk, których dłonie mają po 4 palce i nóg, których stopy mają 3 palce, tułowia i głowy tutaj z jednym, okrągłym uchem, a drugie stracił z powodu starzenia i niszczenia się. Ma również parę naramienników i nakolanników. Jego kostium jest koloru ciemnobrązowego z brudno-kurkumowym pyskiem, brzuchem i wnętrzem ucha. Bezduszny Freddy '''posiada na głowie czarny cylinder. Teraz w miejscu lewego ucha znajduje się kilka zwisających kabli. Nie posiada: * Kostiumu na całych nogach od kolan w dół * Ma duże wyrwy na udach * Jego ramię jest oderwane od reszty ręki, ale połączone z resztą ręki długimi kablami * Paru zębów * Lewego oka i ucha * '''Endoszkielet nóg ma 3 palce i po 5 srebrnych kabli na górnej części stopy, a łydki to proste pręty z 4 dyskami, umiejscowionymi pomiędzy równymi przerwami. Z dziur w udach wylatują kolorowe kable. Jego tułów jest dosyć wąski i długi. Na brzuchu ma 2 czarne guziki i czarną muszkę z okrągłymi bokami. Jego głowa jest duża i trochę kwadratowata. Dolna szczęka jest zwężona z przodu i ma prowizoryczną, poziomą brodę. Znajduje się w niej 5 par prostokątnych, białych zębów. Z prawej brakuje 2 i 4, a z lewej 3. W pysku znajduje się też 5 par. Z prawej brakuje 3, 4 i 5, a z lewej 2 i 5. Pysk ma przecięcie na środku, które łączy, szeroki czarny nos. Ma duże, czarne oczodoły, a nad nimi wąskie, czarne brwi. Z dziury po lewym uchu i z prawego oka zwisają krótkie kable. Jego oko to białe koło z na zmianę 4 razy białymi i czarnymi okręgami. Jego głowa endoszkieletu jest trapezowata, jej szczęka jest wypełniona ostrymi zębami, w miejscu lewego oka i na większości twarzy znajdują się czerwone kable. Zachowanie Soulless Freddy ma taką samą mechanikę i sposób ataku jak większość postaci, więc nie wydaje się być "oryginalniejszy" od innych. Ta nieoryginalność ataku sprawia wrażenie jakby był bezmyślnie sterowany przez kogoś. Jednak w pewnych momentach może stanowić duże zagrożenie. Soulless Freddy zachował jedną szczególną umiejętność z "Five Nights at Freddy's" - śmiech. Przy każdym jego ruchu nie usłyszymy tylko stuków, ale także śmiech. Zaczynając grę, możemy go zobaczyć na CAM 01. Tam będzie leżeć do pewnego momentu. Jego maska i cylinder wtedy są postawione na drugim od dołu stopniu prawej półki, sam Freddy będzie leżał na boku zwrócony twarzą do kamery. Po szybszym lub wolniejszym przemieszczeniu się Freddy dalej będzie na CAM 01, lecz nie w pozycji leżącej tylko stojącej, będzie okazyjnie trzymał swoją maskę w lewej dłoni. Po pewnym czasie możemy go zastać patrzącego się w [[kamery|'kamerę']]. Wtedy całe pomieszczenie będzie zasłonięte jego twarzą. Po pewnym czasie może przejść na [[CAM03|'CAM 03']] (pod warunkiem, że nie będzie tam [[Soulless Bonnie|'Soulless Bonnie'go']]). Wtedy będzie go widać lekko ukrytego po lewej stronie. Po następnym poruszeniu się będzie go widać po prawej, dolnej stronie kamery z otwartą paszczą. Będzie go dzielił jeden krok do wejścia przed biuro. Jeżeli się znowu ruszy to nie będzie go na żadnej kamerze. Jeżeli gracz postanowi wtedy zaświecić światło w oknie biura, to zobaczy Freddy'ego. Żeby się przed nim uchronić, należy zgasić światło na około 7 sekund. Po tym animatronik wróci na [[CAM01|'CAM 01']] i zacznie drogę od nowa, wtedy będzie po prostu tam stał na środku w jego zasadniczej pozie. Jeżeli gracz zignoruje go kompletnie to po pewnym czasie opuści tablet (jeżeli gracz go miał podniesiony) i wykona Jumpscare na graczu jednocześnie zabijając go. Soulless Freddy atakuje również, gdy gracz ma zbyt długo wyłączone[[ światła| światło]] w biurze oraz gdy skończy mu się energia. Podczas jumpscare'a wychyla się od dołu, otwiera paszczę i przybliża twarz. Ciekawostki * Na początku gry Soulless Freddy nie ma maski na sobie. Dopiero po aktywacji zakłada ją na siebie. ** Dziwnym faktem jest to, że Soulless Freddy na początku KAŻDEJ nocy nie ma na sobie maski, choć prawdopodobnie po dezaktywacji znowu go się układa do poprzedniej pozycji, z drugiej strony ułożona jest tylko maska, cylinder i mikrofon, sam jest rzucony byle jak. * Soulless Freddy bardzo przypomina Phantom Fredd'iego z Five Nights at Freddy's 3 przez co początkowi gracze mogą go mylić ze wspomnianym P'hantomem'. * Łokieć Freddy'ego ledwo wisi na kablach, a mimo to może nim ruszać. * Jumpscare Soulless Freddy'iego występuje po każdej cut-scence. * Pomimo, że jest stary, jego zęby wyglądają na nowe. Tak jak mikrofon. * Soulless Freddy wydaje się mieć bardziej chropowaty kostium przed biurem. * Jest w pewien sposób podobny do Ignited Freddy'ego z The Joy of Creation. * WEEKEND'u się nie przejdzie bez jumpscare'a, bo jak już wspomniano Soulless Freddy robi jumpscare po każdej cutscence. * Podczas jego pierwszej pozy na CAM 01 pręt z paropiętrowej półki przebija mu nogę. * Nieważne co by się działo, on zawsze ma mikrofon. Galeria Soulless Freddy na cam 01 poza 1.png|Soulless Freddy na CAM 01 (poza pierwsza) Soulless Freddy na cam 01 poza 2.png|Soulless Freddy na CAM 01 (poza druga) Soulless Freddy na cam 01 poza 3.png|Soulless Freddy na CAM 01 (poza trzecia) Soulless Freddy na cam 03 poza 1.png|Soulless Freddy na CAM 03 (poza pierwsza) Soulless Freddy na cam 03 poza 2.png|Soulless Freddy na CAM 03 (poza druga) Soulless Freddy przed biurem.png|Soulless Freddy w oknie przed biurem Soulless Freddy w pozie 4 na CAM 01.jpg|Soulless Freddy na CAM 01 (poza czwarta) Soulless.jpg|Soulless Freddy, Soulless Chica i Soulless Bonnie w głównym teaserze WEEKEND_'u Teaser z Soulless Freddym.png|Teaser z Soulless Freddym Części Soulless Freddy'ego w 2 minigierce.jpg|Części rozłożonego Soulless Freddiego w 2 minigierce Soulless Freddy jumpscare.gif|Jumpscare Soulless Freddy'ego w nocach od 1 do 4 En:Soulless Freddy